A Promise
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: What happens when Blaine gives Kurt his gum wrapper promise ring for Christmas? How do Finn and the rest of the Glee Club react? One-Shot. Missing scene for the Christmas Episode
1. Chapter 1

A Promise

Kurt and Blaine were walking down the hall together on their way to Glee when Blaine suddenly stopped.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, stopping as well, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just… Merry Christmas Kurt," he pulled a small box out of his pocket and Kurt stared at him.

"Blaine – I – yours is at home," Kurt stuttered.

"That's fine. I know we said we'd exchange gifts on Christmas Eve but I can't wait anymore," Blaine said as he handed the box to Kurt. The older boy looked at him for a moment before focusing his attention on the box in his hands. Kurt took a deep breathe before opening it. He started at its contents, not saying anything. Blaine watched anxiously for a moment before he spoke.

"It's a promise ring," he explained, "I know it's not fancy or anything, it's actually made out of gum wrappers, but I couldn't afford anything fancy…" he trailed off when he saw tears falling from Kurt's eyes.

"You don't like it. Oh god, Kurt, I'm sorry, I knew it was a bad idea –" he stopped talking when Kurt put a finger to his lips.

"I love it. It was not a bad idea, it was an amazing idea," Kurt said.

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Really. It's amazing. Can I actually wear it or…" Kurt trailed off, "Cause I don't want it to rip."

"Yeah, of course!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly, "But, you really do like it right? You're not just saying that?"

"Blaine," Kurt said, grabbing his hand, "I love it. I love you." Blaine smiled and helped Kurt slide the gum wrapper promise ring onto his finger. Kurt smiled and leaned over, kissing Blaine lightly.

"Come on, let's go to Glee Club," Kurt said. The pair walked hand in hand to the choir room. They took their seats with Kurt in between Mercedes and Blaine and behind Finn.

"Where were you?" Mercedes asked them.

"Blaine was giving me my Christmas present," Kurt said happily.

"Ooooo, what is it?" Mercedes asked excitedly and Blaine saw Finn lean back slightly to listen. Kurt held out his hand and Mercedes looked for a moment before looking at Kurt.

"Is that a ring?" she asked, grabbing his hand.

"Careful, I don't want it to rip," Kurt said, still smiling widely.

"Rip? Wait, is it made of gum wrappers?" she looked up at him incredulously and Blaine felt his face burning. He heard Finn scoff and he turned around to look at Blaine.

"Gum wrappers? Seriously dude, you could afford to go to Dalton but not buy him a real gift? Do you not know him at all?" Blaine looked down at his hands and could feel the familiar burning behind his eyes. He would **not** cry, not here. He wouldn't give Finn the satisfaction. Kurt opened his mouth to retort but Mr. Schue walked in before he got the chance.

"Alright guys, let's get started. Get into position and let's go over the steps we did yesterday." They all stood but Blaine stayed where he was.

"Blaine? You alright? You're kind of pale," Mr. Schue asked and everyone turned to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a headache," Blaine said.

"Alright, well you were fine yesterday so why don't you just sit out today," Mr. Schue suggested and Blaine nodded.

"Of course the rich kid gets to sit out," Blaine heard Finn mutter to Rachel. That was it, he couldn't take it anymore. Without grabbing his bag he left the choir room as fast as he could. He heard Mr. Schue calling him but he didn't go back. He walked down the halls, not paying attention to where he was going. When he finally stopped, he found himself at the weight room. As Blaine got ready to let off steam to the punching bag, Kurt was reaming out Finn in the choir room.

"Can you not keep your mouth shut for once?" Kurt said to the taller boy.

"I didn't do anything," Finn defended.

"Oh of course you didn't Finn, of course you didn't. The same way you haven't been bullying Blaine since he transferred to McKinley. He hasn't done anything but you've been absolutely horrible to him." Kurt turned on his heel and walked out of the room to find Blaine. He headed to the weight room, knowing that Blaine would be there letting off steam. When he entered the room Blaine had his back to him as he punched the bag repeatedly.

"Pretending it's my idiot brother's face?" he asked and Blaine stopped. He turned around and Kurt's heart broke. His boyfriend's face was drenched; not from sweat, but from the tears that were steadily falling from his eyes.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt said quietly. He moved slowly towards the younger boy but Blaine backed away.

"Blaine…"  
>"You hate me, don't you?" Blaine said so quietly that Kurt almost didn't hear him.<p>

"What are you talking about? Of course I don't hate you," Kurt said shocked, "Why would I ever hate you Blaine?"

"Cause I embarrassed you in front of your friends. I mean, a gum wrapper promise ring, what was I thinking? Like, how stupid am I to think that –" He was cut off when Kurt suddenly pressed his lips to Blaine's. He had been so busy ranting he hadn't noticed Kurt move closer.

"There," Kurt said when they pulled apart, "Now, if you're finished, can I talk? Good. First of all, you did NOT, I repeat, NOT, embarrass me in front of them. The only embarrassing thing is that everyone else in there is stupid enough to think that the only thing that matters to me is the price of the thing. Secondly, the fact that you took the time to make this for me just makes it even more special. Finally, you, Blaine Anderson, are far from stupid. As far from stupid as you could ever get. I love this ring because it is a promise of you and me. It is a promise that we will be together no matter what, even when I'm in New York next year. It is a promise of our love; and I love you Blaine Anderson."

**So I realized in this story that I make Kurt cry a lot. Sorry about that but I love angst and comfort fics! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Eleven Years Ago Today

Eleven Years Ago Today

It's been eleven years,

Since the towers fell.

People have shed many tears,

For those they knew so well.

Today we remember,

Our family members now gone.

Taken cruelly in September,

Just shortly after dawn.

Friends we now miss,

And will remember today.

We will sit around and reminisce,

About the last thing we heard them say.

It is not a day for hate,

For that is what brought the towers down.

Today we will appreciate,

Those we still have around.

We lay down flowers,

By the bouquet.

To remember the towers,

That fell eleven years ago today.

**So, last year I wrote a poem for the 10 year anniversary of the 9/11 attacks. This year, I decided to do the same. I was only a little kid when 9/11 happened and I live in Canada. But I think that no matter how old you were or where you lived, we were all affected by the events that happened that day.**

**Mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, husbands, wives, partners, cousins, friends, grandparents, neighbors, colleagues, the guy down the street you waved to each morning, the person who came into your café to get a coffee each morning, the person who you might have met if 9/11 hadn't happened, but now you never will.**

**I think we need to be thankful for the people in our lives and the things we have everything, but today especially. So many people are mourning for loved ones that they're never going to see again, so today I think we need to remember those who are lost, but also appreciate those we still have, and cherish every day with them.**

**RIP the victims of 9/11. They will never be forgotten.**


End file.
